


The Monster She Needs

by Miss_Esquire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Big Balls, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), HEA, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Smut, The Force Ships It, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Esquire/pseuds/Miss_Esquire
Summary: This story imagines that Rey gets caught in Kylo's personal quarters and is kept there until he arrives. Kylo discovers that Rey can be subdued by him, but to unlock the potential of their powerful force bond Rey needs Kylo to be the monster she once accused him of being.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 57
Kudos: 583





	1. Chapter 1

(Diverges from TROS Scene: Kylo Ren - discovers Rey is in his quarters...)

His grandfather’s mask lands close to his feet. _So that is where she is_. 

“She’s in my quarters. Lock down it and the ship. Send my knights to keep her there. I’m on my way.”

Rey notices their connection cuts out and looks down to see the mask is gone. _Damn, he likely knows where I am,_ she thinks. She collects the artifacts, including Chewie’s belt, and makes for the exit up the stairs. She tries the door. It's locked. She used the force, but felt that something was working against her. She couldn’t work the lock. Looking for the control panel, she starts to take it apart.

Kylo hurries to the door of his quarters. “She initially tried to use the force to work the lock, but we stopped her. We aren’t sure what she is doing, now” said one of his knights.

——-

Kylo could feel her on the other side of the door and he knew she could feel him, too. He wasted no time in forcing the door open. 

The door moved suddenly and Rey fell backwards from where she was trying to hot wire the door. She saw the knights behind him and figured they were why the door couldn’t be opened by the force alone. 

Kylo saw the startled look on her face as she sat sprawled out on the ground. The door shut behind him, locking them both in. It wasn’t a big landing, so Rey scooted back as he approached her. Using the force, she got to her feet and made a move for her lightsaber. Countering with the force, Kylo knocked it out of her hands and it dropped off the stairs and skidded down the white floor of his quarters. She looked surprised. She could feel the power coming off of him. He is stronger than she has ever encountered him.

He took his time removing his mask. Shaking his hair out he walked past her and put the mask down on the reliquary altar where the items from Chewbacca had once stood. He looked around the room. His quarters were usually pristine, but she brought pure chaos in his otherwise immaculate and impersonal quarters. Blood red berries scattered across the floor. The mask’s platform shattered with safety glass all over. The relics that had been confiscated from Chewbacca were missing. He looked around and saw them over by the door where she had been crouched down. She had the door panel disassembled. Thankfully he kept his furnishings put up inside of the walls or doubtless they would have been destroyed as well.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

“I’m not staying,” she said, with a defiant tilt of her chin.

“We'll see.” he said, surveying the damage. 

Rey made a move with her hand, attempting to pull the legacy saber with the force. He was quicker and captured it with his hand in mid flight to her. “I don’t think so.” He said. He pulled a drawer open from the reliquary and placed both his saber and hers within it. The lock engaged as he shut the drawer. 

She jogged down the stairs in a vain effort to stop him from shutting the drawer, but stopped mid way when it was clear she wouldn’t get there in time. She was hesitant to be within arm’s reach of him without a weapon. 

He turned towards her. She was breathing hard and with a stubborn look on her face. He wondered why he found it so attractive, but he did. He admired the fighting spirit that shone in her. He loved bringing it to the surface. He loved toying with her. 

Rather than confront her, as she clearly expected, he began taking his cloak off. He walked towards her, and instinctively she walked backwards, moving around to give him a wide berth. Behind her near the stairwell was a hidden cabinet which opened as he approached. He hung up his cloak. He turned to look at her. The stubborn look was starting to change. She looked more perplexed now. He could see her mind work through possible defense strategies for the room, preparing herself to be set against him. He wanted to surprise her. Disarm her. 

She watched him watching her. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for opportunities or possible weapons. Next to throwing his helmet at him, there wasn’t much. The Sith dagger was up on the antechamber landing in Chewie’s bag. She could call it to her, but getting it out of the bag in time was unlikely at this point. 

He looked her straight in the eyes while he took off his gloves. Then came his belt. Then his tunic. He saw her nervously lick her lips and rock on her feet while still planted in her defensive three quarter stance. She clearly fully expected him to fight her. 

“Relax” he said as he removed his tunic, leaving him with his sweater on. He gave her a side assessing look. He made a move to take off his sweater, too.

“Come on. What are you doing?” She said, frustrated. 

“Relaxing,” he said, “I’ve had a long day chasing after you.”

Rey gave him a brief scowl, like what he said doesn’t make any sense. “Well, I’m here! So, let’s do this. Bring out the sabers so we can finish what we started.”

“Oh no, Rey. That’s not how we are going to finish this. We are going to finish this by you taking my hand. I offered it once to you and I told you before that I would do it again, and this time you will take it.”  
  


She stood up straighter, dropping her defensiveness. A worried expression crossing her face. He knew what it was about. He knew she didn’t trust herself not to take it. He had to convince her to take it, and he had an idea as to how. 

He removed his sweater and threw it in the closet without looking, piling it with the other things inside. He stood in his black undershirt. Rey looked nervously at his broad shoulders and muscular arms. His strong chest straining the shirt. She shook herself mentally. She had to focus. She took a deep breath and the steely expression returned. 

He saw her lips set with grim determination. Her hazel eyes laser focused on him, ready to repulse him. He wanted to smile inside. Oh, she wanted to face the monster, but he wasn’t going to give it to her. He started pulling the undershirt out of his pants. At this, he heard her sharp intake of breath. Clearly, that is not what she was expecting. 

He pulled it over his head, leaving him bare chested and in nothing but his leather pants and boots. He turned to hang up the shirt, giving her a clear view of his muscled broad back. He turned around and let her eyes eat up his well muscled chest. Her eyes shot to his face as she became conscious of staring at him. He was watching her eyes the whole time and her eyes darted away guiltily. 

He started to walk towards her. He knew he had disarmed her in all the ways he wanted. She looked behind her for a retreat. There wasn’t one. She was slowly being corralled into the corner by the reliquary as he advanced.

“What...no...ummmm” she kept looking around nervously as he closed the distance. Her hand came up defensively, trying to force push him back with no effect. She couldn’t concentrate with him like this. She saw a slight smile touch the corner of his mouth. At that she did a double take. “Stop right there!” She said more forcefully, but it was too late. A gasp left her as her outstretched hand met his bare chest. He leaned into it, causing her arm to bend at the elbow. “.....oh” she said nervously, looking down. 

The room was so silent. Rey shut her eyes, thinking that would be the best way to get back her concentration, like she had on StarKiller Base. She was so mistaken. That’s when she felt it. The pulse of his heart under her palm. It felt like it was trying to jump into her hand. She laid her palm flat feeling its power. She marveled at how strong, but soft to the touch his chest was. How solid, but warm. Surprising her more was how her heart skipped a beat to match his. She felt the hum of the force around them both, making her feel light headed. 

He watched her with her eyes held shut. He watched the frown smooth out on her brow as he felt her force energy reach into him as their combined energy pulsated around them. The thrill of her touch went straight to his head and then down to his cock. He was getting painfully erect with her in front of him. In his space. Touching his body. It was time to end this pitched battle between them. He had everything he wanted, but her. He wasn’t accustomed to waiting and he had waited long enough. His common sense was warning him, but his body and instinct were rapidly overruling it. 

He covered her hand with his. “...Please” he said to her quietly. He could feel in the force, her weakening. He could feel her breathing heavily and swaying unsteady on her feet. His cock was under incredible pressure and the constriction of his pants was raising his frustration level. He wanted her, now. She was taking too long for him. His common sense was telling him to go slow, but his body and temper were rapidly winning out. The look of determination was now on his face.

“You feel it. I feel it, too. This is where we belong. With each other. Join with me” He said.

“I….I….” she continued to stall, looking up at him. Her eyes were blown with lust. He could see it on her flushed face. Through the force, he could feel her body preparing itself for him. Her brain wasn’t following, though. He got frustrated. She was prolonging the inevitable for no reason. 

He put pressure on her hand, still under his on his chest. Frustration bubbled to the surface and he twisted her wrist, causing her to spin painfully towards the reliquary and a shove to her shoulder forced her face down on it. He pinned her shoulder to the surface with his hand and her hips to it with his, pushing his erection into her firm buttocks. 

“Stars, you’re stubborn. I can feel you want this. Why can’t you just admit it?” he said in anger, wrenching her wrist behind her back for emphasis. 

He heard her whimper in pain and frustration of her own. She couldn’t admit it out loud. His use of physical force was underscoring why she couldn’t. How could she admit how he made her feel? What was wrong with her that him pushing her around didn’t turn her off?

He rubbed himself against her and he heard her sharp intake of breath, but she didn’t struggle. Softly, he said “Ah, I see, now. You can’t admit it...can you? Your body can, but your brain can’t. Ok. I’ll help you.”

She felt him unbuckling her belt and heard it clatter to the floor. She could have done many things to stop this, but she couldn’t get her body to act and her brain wouldn’t either. Her body hummed in anticipation. She squeezed her eyes wondering why she was letting this happen. What was the matter with her?

He roughly pulled her pants and panties down her legs, knocking her shoes off her feet and her pants fell off her legs and pooled on the floor. He leaned back a little to admire her exposed backside, but returned the firm contact on the back of her legs with his knees. With his free hand, he rubbed her bare buttocks. Felt how firm, but soft she was. His cock tried to jump in his incredibly tight pants, and the pain of it got him. He undid his pants to free himself. His sigh made Rey gulp, but she continued to hold incredibly still.

She was too overwhelmed to move. Her body felt like her insides were melting at his touch. She couldn’t see what he was doing. She could only feel, and those feelings were short circuiting her brain. 

His exploring hand rubbed down the golden globe of one cheek and down to her hidden charms. He ran a finger lightly down her slit on the outside. He continued down to her bud, giving it a light grazing touch. He felt her buck a little at the touch. He heard a slight moan escape her lips. 

He went back to the top of her slit and this time his finger dipped in a little as he slid along it. Her wetness bursting past his fingers, coating her pussy and his finger with her dew. He moaned this time. 

“See. Your body wants what you’re too scared to admit.” His cock was jumping at the chance to take his finger’s place. His cock was drooling to get at her. He took himself in hand and indulged. He rubbed himself along her slit, up and down. Driving them both crazy as he smeared his wetness around with hers. He could feel his balls tighten in his pants. He had to push his pants past his ass to let his hefty balls out of their confinement. They felt and looked overloaded. The view of his cock running across her slit, splitting her open and glistening made his pre-cum burst out of him. His hand was getting wet as his cock just glided effortlessly over her unbelievably wet sloppy pussy. 

“You want me to force you, don’t you? Because you need me to be the monster. You need to have me take the decision away from you, because you can’t face that you want this as much as I do. That you crave being with me as much as I do you. But what if I stop? What then?”

She was squirting her slick all over his drenched cock and she knew it. Her body was singing to him to push inside of her and her heart raced in anticipation. She felt every pass of his thick head over her hungry opening and she wanted him deep inside there. She let her legs fall on either side of his. She heard his words and they made her heart ache. 

She couldn’t utter a word to deny what he said, it hurt too much to admit. If the words escaped her lips, she was a traitor. A traitor to her friends. To Finn, whom the First Order enslaved and Kylo injured. To Leia, her mentor and the master who trained her. To Luke, who sacrificed his life to help them all escape the First Order. How could she admit that she wanted to join Kylo? To have his body claim hers and give herself to him? Her brain was fuzzy with desire and waking it to make her mouth say anything made her heart squeeze tightly in her chest. She couldn’t bring herself. Not to take the burden from Kylo or herself. 

The only thing she could do as he stopped the teasing with his cock poised at her entrance was to open the bond. For him to feel her desire for him and confirm what he knew was true. She couldn’t speak it out loud. All she could do was put her free hand on his thigh and give him a slight encouraging caress, to sink his tip into where her body wanted him most. To acknowledge her consent. 

It wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted the words from her mouth, but this was going to have to do for now. She wouldn’t give him any more than this and his body and heart couldn’t wait any longer. 

The force bond deepened Rey’s lust, because now she could feel all of his lust and it was powerful. The sensation of his cock running against her was incredible now she could feel his feelings, too. His hips flexed ever so slightly as he felt her body split open for him. He started to sink into her. His heart was in his throat at the feeling of his cock plowing inside of her warm puffy pink flesh. He felt her virginity give way and the bond allowed him to feel her surprise at the sharp pinch she felt from her hymen breaking. Seated deep inside of her now, he made sure she could feel his tight old on his own virginal feelings of wanting to cum inside her right then. He held himself tightly inside her, willing himself not to cum yet. He almost lost his control several times as he held his breath trying to calm down.

She was holding tight trying not to cum at those feelings, too. Her pussy clamped down on him several times as he fought back his feeling of orgasm. He shivered inside of her fighting it back. His breath coming out in a tight hiss as he warred for control over his body. Holding still, Rey could feel his cock thump, rubbing against her cervix as he squirted a bit inside her as he held his breath. He felt big and heavy in her. The warmth she felt when his cock thumped in her made her pussy tingle and tighten around him. Her eyes rolled back in the overwhelming sensation.

Gaining a little more control, Kylo started to move. He could feel her slick dribble down his balls as they swung while he moved in and out of her. His eyes rolling in the back of his head at the sensation of his cock gliding in and out of her while his balls slapped over and over against her wet pussy. He wanted to make this good for her, but he wasn’t sure he could hold on that long. He reached out with the force to feel what she responded to best. He wanted to help her get that orgasm so she would let him touch her again. And now that he discovered how incredible sex felt, he definitely wanted to do this again with her as much as she would let him, so he had to make it good. 

He felt her squirt a little every time he hit her deep inside. He concentrated to angle the head of his cock to kiss her cervix with every descent inside of her to hit that same spot. She was moaning loudly now with every hit. His heavy balls smacking lewdly against her clit, making her head spin. His cock spewing a bit every time his head felt the suction of her soft cervical lips. It made his legs shake a bit as he powered into her. His hands now gripping her hips for dear life. He had let her wrist free a while ago, letting her hold herself steady on the reliquary and grip his muscular bare hip with her other hand.

He didn’t think he could fight off his orgasm much longer. He took great gulps of air to hold his breath, but it wasn’t working any more. He was going to cum soon, he could feel it rising inside. 

Rey could feel his orgasm building and it made hers rise up to meet it. She was getting loud and knew anyone passing the door of his quarters would be able to hear them. The smacking of his hips bouncing off her ass was loud. The slapping of his balls against her pussy and the wet sound of him plunging in and out of her was making her cheeks flame red. She may not have been able to give voice to her feelings for him and wanting to join him, but her body was sure loud enough. She couldn’t even keep her own mouth silent any longer. 

“Ah...yes! yes! “ She heard herself chant. It started under her breath, but got louder as her orgasm neared. 

His moans were too much for either of them. He was staring into her pussy where his cock kept pumping, but he wasn’t seeing it anymore. His vision was clouding with his orgasm ready to spill over. His powerful breaths were coming out harshly.

“Ahhhhh….I’m….mmmmmmm….I’m” He wanted to warn her that he was going to cum, but he couldn’t form the words. All he could do was bury himself deep and explode in a huge “Aaaaaaahhhhhh”. 

She felt it burst inside of her. His powerful orgasm pushed her over. She felt the depth of him inside of her and the pressure of his knees between hers as he mashed her against the reliquary trying to go as deep as he could. She felt him flex his knees, angling hips up and down as he kept that steady pressure inside of her. His heavy cock thumping inside as each hot spurt of cum flooded her. He squeezed his buttocks with every squirt, giving him extra thrust to each pulsing stream.

He held her tight by hugging one arm around her hips and his other arm around her collarbone, splaying his hand over her chest, pulling her up. His legs screamed with the strain of splitting her over his thighs and lifting her just enough that her feet couldn’t touch the floor. He sank her impossibly deep on his cock in that position, pulling her back to his chest. He buried his nose behind her ear and his harsh breath heated the back of her neck and one of her cheeks. His cock kept thumping inside of her as his orgasm began to subside. Her pussy clamped onto him from the strength of her orgasm and this angled position on his cock. He could feel her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath.

She turned her cheek towards his mouth and grabbed his hair in her other hand. He nuzzled her and nibbled her jaw and cheek. He wanted to kiss her desperately. He wanted assurances that this wasn’t going to go away when he let her go. 

His cock was still hard, but the relief of tension was starting to relax him. He leaned her forward a bit and squatted down a little more so she could put her feet on the ground. Still connected to her, he let her legs fall together as she took more of her own weight. The squeeze of her legs together made her pussy even tighter and he shivered again as his last rope of cum spurted out. His cock could only drool as he was rooted inside of her, while his cum overflowed past him and down her thighs. His muscles screamed at him, but he was not ready to let go of her yet. He tried to stretch his legs out while still tied to her, but she was too short. He just managed to pull at her pussy and start to slide out, so he stopped and rocked back into her. 

They were both catching their breath. He nuzzled her and rubbed her chest that was still in his arm in an effort to comfort her. His hand slipped past the collar of her shirt and pushed her binding down to cradle her bare breast in his hand. She still had a hold of his hip. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and turned in towards him. She made a loud contented sigh. 

_Come to bed with me._ He said to her softly through the bond. He didn’t want to break the spell his body had over her by talking. He kept sending out feelings of contentment to her in hopes she would let him guide her. He slowly peeled off her arm bands and let them fall to the floor with her pants.

“Mmmmmm” she nodded drowsily with her eyes partly closed. She didn’t want to face reality just then. She wanted her brain to stay disengaged a little while longer.

He pulled out of her slowly, his cock slid out and smeared their wetness over her pussy and up her backside as he reached full height. He pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes. He breast binding followed. He picked her up in his arms to carry her to his bedchamber. He didn’t want her stepping on the shards of glass or berries on the floor. Plus, he wasn’t ready to let her go. The closer he kept her to his body, the more compliant she seemed to be. She lazily wrapped her arm around his shoulder and let him cradle her in his arms.

She nuzzled his bare chest and let the feeling of his warm firm chest against her bare side entice her. She relished the feeling of him under her cheek and hand. She felt him put her on his bed and use the force to put the cover over her bare body. He stood beside her, his cock and balls still hanging out, glistening from earlier. From this vantage point, she could see the leather pants clinging to his powerful thighs keeping them from falling. She had never seen a man naked before, so she drank in the sight of him as he finished undressing. 

She watched his thick cock brush his thigh as he unbuckled, then toed off his boots. Looking at the substantial length of his cock and the heavy bounce of his balls as he moved, she couldn’t believe the size of him. His physicality always overcame her senses. She could feel her body seeping out his cum from between her legs. His cum was rich and there was so much, but her body tingled at its presence inside of her and made her eager for more. The thought warmed her belly and made her pussy clench. 

He stepped out of his pants and stood naked at the side of the bed looking down at her. He pulled the covers and scooted her gently over as he joined her there. The act of moving her over, he slyly placed his arm under her head and she curled up into him. He couldn’t believe his good fortune of having her in his bed. The feel of her in his arms made the electric current that swirled around him travel straight to his cock. He could feel it jumping to life against her lower belly. He rocked her towards him in his arm and he felt her leg wrap around his. Her leg lightly brushing against his big balls, sending that electric current lower. He could feel them get heavier at the thought of being inside her again. 

The bond remained open between them and the exploration of each other’s bodies and emotions wove a spell. There was a powerful pull between them. One that allowed Kylo to tilt Rey’s chin up towards him and let him brush his lips to hers gently. Their first proper kiss. He kept it languid and loving. Deeping it gradually as she opened up to him. He brought his hand to her cheek and then ran it down her neck to rub her arm. Her arm that was wrapped around him tightly, pulling him closer to her. In response, he wrapped his arm around hers and caressed her back as they kissed.

It went from a loving kiss to an increasingly erotic kiss. The buzz of the force around them kept them wound around each other tightly. Her outer leg draped over his, trapping his heavy cock between them. He grabbed her ass with his free hand and bumped her up a bit so his cock notched heavily at her opening. As their kiss went on, she started rubbing against it. What started as a sensual gentle rubbing along his cock became an increasingly aroused and eager movement. Her pussy was enticing him to dip inside. 

Rolling her onto her back, Kylo propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her beautiful face. He moved his free hand to work her hair loose from their buns. He saw that beautiful hair freed beneath her and his heart warmed. This is what he dreamed of. Her in his bed, wild and willing. She had a leg wrapped around him and he moved her other leg to wrap around him as well. He finally was cradled between her spread legs and he couldn’t get enough of her beautiful mouth. He went back to kissing her and running his fingers through her hair. 

She loved the feel of him surrounding her. She felt his life force humming around her and his body rubbing against her, teasing her to open more for him. She felt how insanely slick she was from their last orgasm. It was all smeared on her thighs and down her butt. His cock rubbed against her messy core and the sensation of him sliding against her made her clench in anticipation. Each passing rub, his head would graze her clit and give her a thrill. Until finally, his tip slid lower and caught on her opening as he sawed back up. 

It started to slide inside her and their breath caught. Her eyes got wide, feeling his thick head start to split her open again. She was a little sore, but the teasing of her clit dulled it enough to make her want more of him. He felt a gentle pressure from her legs encouraging him deeper and he groaned at the sensation.

He sank into her again all the way until his cock notched against her cervix. She lifted her legs spreading wide for him, and he took advantage by hooking her legs over his thick arms. Bending her knees back towards her body he pressed even deeper inside her, making her lose her breath in the sensation. At this angle, his blunt tip rubbed her cervical lips open for him. She felt so full of him and the feeling of his tip rubbing so deep made her eyes roll back in her head. 

He was gentle, but firm. He made love to her this time. It wasn’t a primal breeding like before. This was a man loving the woman he never thought he could have. He still needed to convince her this is where she belonged, and he was going to let his body do most of the talking. 

He kissed her neck as he loved her. He nuzzled her with his face, running his nose and lips over her, sprinkling her cheeks, neck, and collarbones with his kisses. He teased her ear with gentle kisses and was rewarded by her panting breath and squeeze of her tight pussy around his cock in response. He had to convince her to stay. He didn’t know what he would do if she left. 

He pushed the thought aside. He didn’t want to alert her through their bond. She was totally enthralled by what they were doing and he wanted to drown in her while he could. She was responding to him. He played her body like an instrument, and in response she produced vibrations. If nothing else, this is where the force wanted them to be. Everything felt right. He was finally between her legs and he was going to take full advantage. 


	2. Who needs whom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no question about why Rey was in the Supreme Leader's chamber and what she was. The Last Jedi was now his mistress. 

After donning his helmet and cloak, Kylo exited his quarters. His knights standing guard in the hall. Kylo smiled slyly. They heard every moan and slap inside for the last standard cycle. There was no question about why Rey was in his chamber and what she was. The Last Jedi was now his mistress. 

“What time is it?” He asked. 

The men quietly snickered. “It's 1600 hours now, sir. We remain in orbit above the planet Kijimi.” one responded.

“Have we located the other rebels?”

“Last contact was when the ones who arrived with the Last Jedi had been taken prisoner. General Pryde had ordered their immediate execution, but they escaped.”

“Take me to General Pryde.”

A brisk walk to the bridge and Kylo Ren was before General Pryde. 

“Ah! Supreme Leader. We trust all is well after your...encounter... with the rebel’s Jedi.” Pryde asks, delicately.

“Very well. She will remain with me in my quarters until further notice.” Kylo Ren said with masculine confidence, “What of her rebel friends?”

“We had taken them prisoner, but that incompetent Hux let them go. We identified Hux as the spy and he was summarily executed, but the rebels escaped.” replied General Pryde.

Damn. Kylo had hoped that retaining the prisoners would at least assure him of some leverage over Rey and his mother. Doubtless, the rebels want Rey back. He won’t give her up voluntarily. The rebels have nothing to offer that would exceed her value to him. 

“Those escaped prisoners will launch a rescue effort, so be on alert. The Jedi must not escape. She is their most powerful weapon. Make sure our allies know that she is in my custody. Having the Last Jedi under my control shifts the balance of power in our favor, General Pryde.”

  
“The scavenger? How could she possibly be such a valuable prize?” General Pryde asked, incredulously.

“She is a powerful light force user that Supreme Leader Snoke seriously underestimated. I will not make that mistake. She will remain with me and will be under guard at all times by my own knights. She is the most valuable asset the Resistance has next to Leia Organa. She will not escape.”

“As you wish, Supreme Leader.” 

“Maintain our current orbit and all ongoing operations. I will remain in my quarters _entertaining_ the rebel’s last hope. I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is an emergency.”

“As you wish, Supreme Leader.” General Pryde said with a twisted smile on his otherwise dour face.

_______

Kylo returned to his quarters not sure what awaited him. Opening his door and descending down his main stairway, he spotted Rey draped in one of his cloaks in the doorway to his bedchamber. He removed his helmet to greet her. 

Cradling his helmet in the crook of his arm, he started up the steps to his bedchamber to come eye level with Rey. He was glad he had ordered her clothes taken to be repaired. He liked seeing her in his cloak with nothing else on. He paused for a moment in satisfaction before greeting her “Hello sweetheart, I’m home” and leaned into her for a welcoming kiss. 

Rey was surprised by the greeting and didn’t know what to make of it. Is this how couples greet each other? She had no idea. She returned the kiss he pro-offered and let him climb up the stairs the rest of the way as he deepened the kiss. He continued to crowd her as she stepped back into his bedchamber and towards the bed. Seeing that he was angling to tumble her backwards on the bed, Rey stopped retreating and stood her ground. She put a hand up as he leaned in for more kisses and she stopped him there.

“Where are Finn, Chewy, and Poe?” She said firmly. 

He sighed as he put his helmet down on a nearby table. He started to remove his cloak and other clothes and approached his answer diplomatically “They are safe and secured.” Clearly, she was unaware that they had escaped. He would keep that to himself for now.

Relief swept her features, and Kylo was satisfied that she had misinterpreted his answer as he had hoped she would. “What do you plan to do with them?” she asked, tentatively.

“I suppose that depends entirely upon you and my mother.” he responded. He rubbed his eyes at the thought. His greatest opposition remained his own mother and his lover, the two most powerful forces within the Resistance. _May the force be with him_ , he thought to himself. 

“What do you mean?”

“Simple. I want your agreement to be my consort in exchange for not executing them. I will then ask my mother to begin negotiations for peace talks for everyone’s safe return.” His mother would definitely be reaching out to him to secure Rey’s release, so he would string along peace talks to pacify the resistance and Rey until he found a permanent solution.

“You think we are so valuable that General Organa will do all of that? You overestimate our appeal to her.”

“I think not, Rey. I think your presence here is a game changer for all of us. I just need you to see the wisdom of becoming my consort and helping to forge a peace between the First Order and the Resistance.”

That all knocked the wind out of her and she sat down on the bed with a soft thunk. “Consort?”

“I would make you my empress if you would accept me. Between us, there is no difference other than title and official recognition, but your reluctance to acknowledge your feelings for me forces me to adjust my expectations. A consort is an official mate, but lacks governing authority. If you want that power, you must become my empress. Regardless of your status, you’ll still influence my decisions and be my forcebonded mate. We can have the admiral of the fleet solemnize a marriage between us at any time. As Supreme Leader, I don’t need your consent to marry, but I want it. I won’t fight you to get you to stay in our marriage.”

“So, I don’t have to join the dark side or have me crowned your empress for you to return the boys to Leia?” She asked carefully.

“No, You just have to agree to remain here as my consort. It will be a marriage, Rey, in every way and it will be made public.” He warned her, “ I won’t have a marriage between us kept a secret, but you don’t have to take an official title or position within the First Order.”

“And your mother only has to agree to abide by our choice to have me remain here with you?” She said. 

“Yes.”

She would have to marry him and everyone would know. She would be made an outcast to the Resistance and her friends. What would Leia think of her? She watched Kylo as he undressed and her heart jumped in her chest. Shutting her eyes, she hoped she could shut out how she felt about him, but she couldn’t. Even a momentary twinge of shame when she thought of her friends wasn’t enough to extinguish how she feels about him. She was falling in love with him. Could she hope to change Kylo Ren’s heart and bring peace to the galaxy? Would that be enough to regain the friends she will lose by marrying him? It's all such a tall order. Being a Jedi and cutting things down with a lightsaber seems easier at the moment. 

“That is a lot to think about,” She hedged. 

He needed her agreement before she discovered that her friends were gone. How far could he push her? If he kept her in his chambers, he would have an easier time maintaining his ruse, but he had to guard his thoughts carefully. 

“I understand.” Kylo had stripped down bare as he walked over to the bed where she sat. He had charmed her once before this way, he wanted to see if it was a method he could use again. Unfortunately, standing before her, she seemed lost in thought. Damn.

He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted his face up to look at him as he stood before her. Her eyes were sad and her expression a little worried. He leaned over to kiss her and woo her back into his bed. He had time to convince her to stay. He would figure out how to make her choose him over his mother, her friends, and the entire damned Resistance. He wanted her more than anything, and now he has her. He is not going to let anything take her away, not even Rey herself. 

Rey felt his kiss warm her from her lips to her entire body. She let him take her back to his bed. She didn’t have the will to stop him and her body had a taste of what he had to offer her. Her cheeks flamed pink at how much she wanted to taste it again. She liked it and wanted more...for now. 

Kylo took her moans as encouragement and crowded her onto the still unmade bed, lying on top of her. He removed the clasp holding his cape to her shoulders, baring her naked body to him. His impatience got the better of him. He drove his hard cock into her. He felt her discomfort through the bond at his invasion. He took his hand and, thorough the force, used a special touch on her clit to distract her. She had not felt this touch before. She felt the force electrified in his finger tip as it touched her clit as he drove into her. The tingle from their first time was alive again by his touch and made her pant at the sensation. 

Feeling her more compliant, Kylo withdrew from her and rolled her to her side on the bed. He wants her comfortable and enthusiastic. He guided his cock to her from behind as he spooned her, sliding right in with a delicious amount of resistance to his re-entry. Her pussy was molding to him and he loved how her body welcomed him. His scent and his cum was all over her from earlier and he bit into her neck as he rocked back inside her. His feeling of possessiveness of her was taking him over. The more he overpowered her with his body, the more willing he would make her. She was his now and the sensations he was bringing out in her had to reinforce that even in her mind. 

He returned his force touch to her clit to bring her that sensation again. He heard her moan and felt her tilt her hips back towards him, deepening his possession of her from behind. He had emptied himself into her many times since he captured her on his ship. His balls ached as he leaked out more pre-cum as he plowed into her. Kylo grabbed Rey’s outside hand and had her gently cup his balls. He returned his hand to her clit and gave her that force charge again. She got the idea and tried to give him that same sensation as she tested the weight of his heavy balls in her hand. He felt instantly better and felt his stamina surge. His balls got fuller again and he marveled at her talent. He moved his force fueled touch over her pussy. He felt her feel better and ran it over her hips to easy them as well from the strain he had put on them the night before. He couldn’t believe what she inspired in him. 

His thoughts turned to what else he might be able to do with his force touch. Touching her clit again, he felt Rey tighten and build her towards a breaking point. He ran his hand up her abdomen and palmed her belly. He stretched out his feelings and encouraged her cervix to rub on his drooling head. 

Dark thoughts occurred to him. He ran his hand under her arm, feeling for an implant. Nothing. He then ran his hand over her abdomen again. With a gentle, but firm touch, he felt her ovaries under his thumb and forefinger. He massaged her there, trying to ripen her. Could he get her to drop eggs for him if he wanted? He dug his teeth into her neck gently, but possessively. How much influence could the force have over her, he wondered? He could wield the force to secure his legacy through her. The thought of binding her to him by planting his baby inside of her made him moan. 

She felt powerful surges of feelings that his touch was stirring deep inside of her. She panted, chasing her orgasm at the end of his cock as it knocked deep inside of her. “Cum for me” he encouraged her. She was wild with the fire he stoked inside of her. “Yes, just like that.” he said. He couldn’t wait to feel her spill over the edge. He had every intention of following her. Their combined power had a seductive pull. 

He could feel her intensity through the bond. He drove, in and out, deep inside her. He felt the moment she came, tightening the grip her body had on him. The sensation was incredible and he held her hips tight to him as he came hard. She felt the hot jets of his cum spraying inside her. She marveled at how powerful it was. He gripped her hips, firmly, holding her still. She felt the heavy thump of his cock inside her and its movement against her so deep made her cum again unexpectedly. 

Kylo lost his breath at their joined feelings. He wedged his legs between her and used them for leverage as he buried himself deep. His brain blacked out at the intensity of the sensations. His satisfied groans punctuated the air in time with the spasmodic bucking of his hips. His heart hammered hard in his chest and it took a while for it to start to calm down. He could feel her heart through their bond, and it mirrored his own. He nuzzled her when his body calmed down enough to allow him. He held her close to his chest, not allowing himself to be dislodged from her body just yet. 

As they came down from their orgasms, both struggled with dueling sensations that made them want to doze in each other’s arms and their physical need to move around. He could feel himself glued to Rey’s pussy as his erection calmed down. He both delighted in the wreck he made of her body, and was distinctly uncomfortable. He knew from the bond that her new sensations as a sexually active woman included feeling sticky. She was sore and wanted a shower. 

Kissing her neck, he knew that he could make her happy even if that meant surrendering to the inevitability that she would leave his bed. “You sore, sweetheart?” he asked quietly. She partially turned the trunk of her body to look at him. He still held her hips still and kept his fading erection within her. She nodded her head, yes. “Here, I can help”

He reluctantly withdrew from her. He felt through the bond that she felt a sense of loss and emptiness when he did. It gave him encouragement that she might let him touch her again, soon. Especially if his healing ministrations worked. 

He kneeled on the bed, leaving her bare to his gaze. She felt more than a little shy, but she chided herself at that feeling. The man had been fucking her every which way for well over a standard cycle. Her glittering eyes followed his movements. Every time she looked at him, her heart skipped. She had a horrible feeling she was falling in love with him. 

He grabbed her leg and rolled her on her back, spreading her on either side of his knees. He looked down at her pussy. She started to put her hands down to shield herself from his view, but he batted them away. He loved the way she looked. Her pussy was all puffy and open from him plowing her for hours. The deep pink color was glistening in the light of the room. He used his thumb and forefinger to spread her pussy lips open wide. Her opening was so full, a large pearl of cum threatening to spill over, so he angled her legs up higher, tilting her hips, so he could enjoy the view for a little longer. He admired his handiwork. Every inch of her, from her tousled hair to her pussy heavily coated in cum was all because of him. “Stars, you’re beautiful,” he said.

Her cheeks flamed as his eyes devoured her wrecked pussy. She was dying of acute mortification. He felt her knees try to collapse in, but he held them and her hips open. She radiated her feelings through the bond, but he sent her his back. Both of them learned something about each other in that moment. She could be achingly feminine and vulnerable. He was totally enamored with her, even after his lust subsided. 

“Hold still, sweetheart. I’ll make you feel better. Then we can both shower, ok?” He gazed into her eyes, imploring her patience. Rey nodded her agreement, although she would rather the shower first. 

Kylo looked back down at her destroyed pussy. His cock was still willing to jump at the sight of her open to him with his sperm filling her to the brim. He listened to their bond to feel his way to any aches she had there. The slight ache inside from her torn hymen. The slight friction burning sensation around her opening from being stretched and rubbed by him for hours. But he could still feel her body hum from their lovemaking, so he knew he didn’t have much to do. He took his two fingers and scooped the sperm dribbling out of her. He ran it along the edge of her pussy, sending healing vibrations through her. He then dipped his fingers inside her. Using the force, he pulsed his cum deeper inside her, away from the damaged flesh so he could soothe it. He felt her relax. He pulled his fingers out and looked her in the eyes. He licked his fingers of their cum and bent forward to kiss her. She gently kissed him back. Smelling their love on his breath, she deepened the kiss and groaned along with him at the taste of them together. 

Yes, she was falling in love with him and she had a bad feeling about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! There is actually more to this story and I've decided to publish some of it. This more a series of one-shots. Enjoy!


	3. Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What leverage does Leia have to get Kylo to release Rey?

Rebel Base

Poe, Chewie, and Finn had been haranguing Leia since they returned from the Finalizer on a rescue attempt of Rey. She could only keep shaking her head at how foolish they had been to infiltrate the Finalizer and lose their jedi.

“What were you thinking?” Leia finally said. “Poe, what possessed you to take a boarding party of 3 to a First Order Flagship, with no planning, to effect a rescue?” Her frustration and disappointment in his decision making came through in her expression and intonation.

He had the decency to have an embarrassed expression. “They had Chewie and some relics that Rey needed to reach Exegol.” He wanted to say that he was only following Rey’s directive, but he felt that would make him look like he was shifting blame from himself. He would own this. He felt he deserved the blame, too, for losing her.

“Well, now they have Rey. There is no way he won’t be prepared for us to attempt to rescue her. She will be so heavily guarded we won’t get anywhere near her.” She sighed hard, “I have no idea how we can get her out without sustaining prohibitive losses. As important as she is, I’m not losing entire squadrons for one person. Even our Jedi.”

“But we can’t just leave her!” Finn said. He couldn’t believe the General would give up without a fight. 

She thought hard. “Well, for certain we won’t get her out right away. They will be expecting you guys to charge in like you did when you lost Rey. Let’s not give them what they expect, huh?” She asked the guys. She needed them to be patient.

“But she isn’t safe there!” Finn said. His face showed his worry.

“Kylo Ren is smart enough to know her value. He won’t torture or kill her. He will try to turn her to the dark side, first. That will take some time.” Leia paced, thinking.

“I... don’t know about that...” Finn started to say, eyes downcast. He worried his lip, wondering if he was breaking his friend’s confidence if he spoke up.

“What is it?” Leia asked.

“She said...she said…” He started a few time, not sure how to say it. “She said that she had a vision last time they touched.”

“Of what?” Leia asked, carefully.

“Of her. And Ren. Together.” His eyes darted around. He was so uncomfortable talking about this. And voicing it only gave him more anxiety for his friend.

“Like as a couple?” Poe asked, his voice coming out high in sheer panic.

“I guess. She said they were on a throne. Together.” Finn’s voice fell. Oh stars. Had her vision been about this moment? Did they have any hope of preventing this vision from being reality?

“Oh great!” Poe exclaimed. He knocked over some empty munition boxes and other supplies stacked in the corner of the bay they were meeting in. They clattered to the ground and people in other parts of the bay lifted their heads to look at the commotion. Leia waived them off and they returned to work.

“For heaven’s sake, Poe. You need to focus. Temper tantrums won’t solve anything.” Leia stopped short at the end of her sentence as her heart dropped. Oh, Ben. She despaired over him and the thought of Rey. She had trained her and loved her like a daughter. Her heart twisted over the idea of losing her, too. “Finn, did she say anything else?”

Finn shook his head. What more did Leia hope to learn? Wasn’t what Rey said bad enough? 

“Well, while we look for opportunities to rescue Rey, let’s do the thing he won’t expect us to do.” Leia said. All eyes landed on her. “Offer to negotiate! See if there is anything he could possibly want. And in the meantime, let’s keep an eye out for anything he would want in exchange for her. We have no leverage, and we need some.” With that, Leia lifted her hands and signaled for them to go out as directed. 

______

Finalizer

Rey thinks she has gained at least 10 pounds since she was taken captive by Kylo Ren several weeks ago. Stuffing her face with another hearty dinner, she marveled at the feeling of being full. Spending her childhood in perpetual hunger, she never thought she would experience the feeling of being full. While she got plenty of food with the Resistance, it was nothing compared to what Kylo gave her now. She got real meat, leafy greens, gourmet breads, and sweets. Rey discovered she loved sweets. Cakes, cookies, candies, and chocolates. If he rode her particularly hard in bed, he would often reward her with the most decadent chocolate treats afterwards. 

He was on a mission to kill her with all kinds of sensual delights and to her deepest shame, she was letting him. He hadn’t left her side for more than a few hours that whole time she was there. She got his undivided attention. Almost all of it in bed. They may have lost their virginity later than most, but they were certainly making up for lost time. If this is what life as the Supreme Leader’s consort would be like, she would find it hard to hate.

On the occasions they left his bed, he took her out to spar. Kylo replaced her clothing with very fine reproductions of what she had worn when she arrived. It was made of the finest fabric she had ever felt. It was flexible and breathable with incredible freedom of movement. Kylo kept the sabers locked away in the reliquary, so they sparred with staffs or tonfas. Both of them used the force during their sparring matches and Rey marveled at how powerful Kylo Ren truly was physically and with the force. She could not believe she had ever beat him. When sparring, they were evenly matched. The more they sparred together, the more she had an opportunity to watch him. She had the feeling that he held back when fighting with her. Did she win because she was more willing to hurt him than he was to hurt her?

He watched her as they sparred. He noticed her watching him and detected a difference in her. When they had fought against each other out in the world, she was feral. She didn’t have technique, but raw will power and natural talent. Now he saw her developing technique. She was watching him move and he noticed her observing his use of the force. She had clearly learned a lot from his mother and uncle, but every time they hit the mat she improved. She was marvelous. How would he ever defend himself from her if he ever truly needed to? He hoped he wouldn’t have to find out again.

Rey was constantly asking about negotiations with the Resistance. “When are you going to talk to them?” 

He found it best to work out his frustrations with her constant questioning during their sparring sessions. He wanted to end this fixation she had on the Resistance. So he would counter, “That depends. Are you agreeing to be my consort, now?”. 

Then it was Rey’s turn to be quietly frustrated. The topic never progressed. The discussion itself was a minefield that they both really did not want to go through. Neither was ready to give an answer and so they stayed on opposite sides with a no man’s land of indecision between them. Kylo felt time was on his side, so he would let the topic go for now.

Rey continued to physically out maneuver him in the training arena, but Kylo believed he was out maneuvering her everywhere else. She came willingly with him to his bed and he plowed her thoroughly every night, to her great satisfaction as well as his. They set into domestic bliss and she appeared to be comfortable with him. Yes, time was on his side. Every day they grew closer and their bond grew. He envisioned their lives continuing as it is once they married and she officially accepted being his consort. 

  
  


\-----

_Kylo, Leia in teleconference negotiations. Rey is present with force binders on. He appears in his full regalia and helmet._

Time was on his side where Rey was concerned, but the Resistance continued to pester his command. At Leia’s request, a conference between them was called. “You may attend this meeting with me, but only if you remain silent. If you talk, you’ll be removed. Do I make myself clear?” He warned Rey beforehand. He had her put in force binders for insurance.

“What about the boys? Are they going to be a part of this?” Rey started to ask.

“Not now,” he said. His voice was flat and metallic through his helmet. They were being seated at the conference table and Rey could only stare open mouthed at him, totally confused. _What was happening_? She wondered.

Leia appeared on the conference screen and even in force binders, Rey could feel Kylo’s body stiffen defensively beside her.

“I hear disturbing reports that your prisoner is being kept in your personal apartments.” Leia began without preliminaries and was as direct as diplomacy allowed. “I want to address your prisoner and confirm that she is being well treated. Rey, is he hurting you?” 

Before Rey could speak, Kylo interrupted, “I don’t think asking her any questions is wise, _General_. Knowing that she is in my personal apartments, your line of questioning will force Rey to acknowledge things none of us are prepared to discuss. I’ll spare her having to respond. Under the circumstances, let me assure you that she is being treated...very well.” Rey gasped as he started to talk and looked like she was going to try and interrupt him as she started to stand. He took his gloved hand and kept her in her seat beside him. She was mortified.

Leia’s lips are so tight that they flatten into a line. She looked at Rey, who remained silent, and noted her eyes couldn’t meet Leia’s. Leia squeezed her eyes shut in pain and disappointment, “Oh, Ben. How could you?” she said softly.

It was a rhetorical question, but her disapproval and use of his given name angered him. She had abdicated her right to maternal disappointment long ago. He wanted to cut her down, now, in the ways that meant something to her. 

“It wouldn't have been possible if your best pilot and Chewbacca hadn’t delivered her to me. She was waiting for me in my quarters when I arrived. So you see, the Resistance gifted her to me, and I accepted.” He had turned to Rey and was stroking her hair, like she was some treasured pet. She shot daggers with her eyes back at him and batted his hand away. She knew he was trying to humiliate the Resistance, but he had to know it was humiliating to her as well.

  
  
“Stop it. Just stop. I won’t hear any more of this.” Leia said with an angry sigh. “She belongs back here with us and you know it. This communication is to make an offer in trade for her freedom and to work out details of any exchange. What do you want?”

“I have what I want, _General_. Rey is your most prized asset and I have her now thanks to that pilot you like so much. If you were me, what would you think would be worth more than the Resistance’s last Jedi?”

Leia knew it would come to this. She had hoped her son would use this opportunity to gloat over having captured Rey, but would have at least wanted to negotiate a ceasefire or something she could actually give. He knew she would likely take it, too, to get Rey back under the circumstances. 

“I cannot allow you to abuse your prisoner. We would offer a ceasefire in exchange.”

“No. She is not being abused and you barely have a Resistance left to make a ceasefire with.” he sneered.

“ I cannot leave her with you after what you have said. We must have terms!”

“No! There are no terms! Not even the exchange of what is left of your precious Resistance would be enough.” 

Rey gasped and looked at him. What was he saying? That he wouldn’t trade her even for unconditional surrender? That was madness. “Kylo!” She started to say something, but his gloved finger in her face was enough to warn her that he would not have this discussion here and now with her. 

Leia’s beautiful face set with grim determination. “How about me? Would you trade her for me?” Far off camera, you could hear a commotion in Leia’s headquarters, but it settled down to hear the response.

All of the cards were placed on the table. Rey jumped up with a loud “NO!” and Kylo pushed her back down in her seat. 

Kylo’s childhood hurt and anger surged at his mother’s words. How many times as a child had he begged his mother to stay with him rather than rush off to the Resistance? She would leave the Resistance for Rey, something she had never done for him. He was cruel in his rejection.

“Well, so we finally find someone who brings out the mother in you after all this time. Someone you care more for than the cause.”

Leia recognized the old hurt in him, but she could not back down now. Rey was too important. She had already lost Ben, she could not lose Rey, too.

“Let me make amends, then. Make the trade.” She coaxed with a resigned sigh.

He took the helmet off his head to look at his mother in the eyes for the first time in almost 14 years. Rich brown eyes looked into his mother’s rich brown eyes. Years of hurt and anger shown through. In a terribly quiet tone, “Not even for you,” he said spitefully. 

Hoisting Rey up by the arm, Kylo pressed a kiss to her temple. He looked at his mother with a cruel twisted smile and signaled to cut the transmission. His mother’s painful expression disappeared from the monitor.

Rey looked at him with anger in her eyes “What???” She was totally confused. What was he thinking? 

“Come on,” he started to shuttle her out of the conference room, back to his quarters, “I would explain it to you, but I think it's more important to show you.” His cruel attitude remained firmly set and she had the misfortune to be there to receive it.

She struggled against him in frustration. Making a commotion in the hallway only satisfied his desire to take his anger out on someone, even her. He draped her in his arms and continued to carry her to his quarters, with her protesting the whole way.


	4. Truth and Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, Rey, and Kylo have to deal with the fall out of the failed negotiation.

“Damn it!” Leia hissed out under her breath as she stood after the transmission was cut. She was glad she had kept Poe and everyone else out of the room except for her aide de camp and a few other leadership. That could not have gone more wrong.

“Excuse me,” She exited the room to seek some privacy in her own quarters. It was a mistake, because she was immediately accosted by Poe, Finn, Chewy, and Rose. 

“Well?” they asked in the corridor, seeking hope.

  
Still marching grimly to her quarters, she looked over her shoulder and she threw back in exasperation, “Do I look like I have any good news for you?” 

She went to her quarters and slammed the doors on them. She was so angry at Poe and Ben, she couldn’t even see straight. She allowed herself a small fit of temper. She slammed her fist on her desk, wishing it were either one of them. She blamed Poe for getting Rey in the mess she was in. She railed against having such a creep for a son. Any maternal pride that ever bubbled to the surface about him was always wiped out by his spite and vindictiveness. This time treating Rey like she was play thing and there wasn't anything Leia could do about it.

_____

He carried Rey over the threshold of his antechamber into his quarters. She was spitting mad at him, now. “Put me down!” she yelled.

“Fine.” He said, totally frustrated with her. He rolled her over his shoulder and dropped her on the floor, landing on her butt. He walked over her to his bedchamber to disrobe, completely ignoring her.

Having landed hard and in surprise, Rey was momentarily at a loss for breath and words. She watched him climb the stairs to his bedchamber, leaving her in the main room with the reliquary. 

Getting up without the use of her hands or the force, thanks to the force binders still on her wrist, she followed him in his bedchamber. “Fine way to treat the prisoner you refused peace for” she said to him.

He was focusing on removing his cloak and sat down on the bed to unbuckle his boots, somewhat lost in his own thoughts. He scoffed under his breath, “Prisoner”. 

Holding her bound wrists up in demonstration, “Prisoner.” She said, firmly.

That stopped him before he got very far. Staring at her in the face with a look of irritability etched on it, he slammed the buckle back down on his boot and stood up. “Fine! Prisoner!” and he got up and left the room.

She was surprised at his response and watched him go. She figured he would stop at some point, but he went right through the main room, up the stairs to the antechamber, and out the main door. “OH!” she said in disbelief and huffed back into the bedroom to sulk.

Out in the corridor, Kylo barked orders to his knights. He left all but 2 of them to guard the door and took the other two to the gym to spar. 

  
______

Kylo returned hours later when his anger was banked. Sweaty and more ready to face the doubtlessly angry woman in his room, he passed into his quarters and made his way to the bedchamber.

He found Rey asleep on the bed. Her hands still bound, awkwardly lying in front of her as she slept on her side. Rather than undress in his bedroom as usual, he chose to retreat to his refresher and undress there. He wasn’t under the water long when he heard her enter. Before she got to the shower stall. Without her asking, he undid her binders through the force. He heard them clatter to the floor. He could make out her rubbing her wrists and shaking out her hands through the fogged glass and steam. 

He saw her moving around, but couldn’t make out what she was doing. He cracked the door and saw her rising behind the half wall that shielded the commode from the rest of the room. He supposed using the restroom was out of the question for a woman in binders. He went back to his shower. 

After washing her hands, she stood by the shower door with her hands on her hips. “We are going to talk about this.” She said loudly and firmly. 

He was scrubbing himself in the shower as if he didn’t have a care in the world, “Ok, sweetheart,” he said, feigning normalcy. “Join me and we will talk.” 

Her anger was hard to keep up while she watched his body, shadowed by steamed glass, and the sound of his pleasant tone. _He can’t be serious_. _After the failed negotiation and its revelations, he thought to just pick up as if nothing happened?_ She wondered if it was wise for her to go along with him. Instinctively, she wanted to go to him, but her brain was fully engaged. He had made disclosures today that she could not ignore. She walked away, back into the bedchamber. She could wait.

____   
  
Kylo emerged from the refresher with a towel slung low on his hips. Rey was sitting on his side of the bed facing him. He saw her face set to argue. Her body language daring him to go first. He couldn’t resist pulling his tiger’s tail.

On the bed, she was about eye level with his belly. Being completely overt, he stood a slight distance from her and removed his towel to dry his hair again. He knew how his little jedi enjoyed getting an eye full. He’d indulge her.

He’s toying with her, she thought. Incensed, Rey was determined to be unmoved. She sat watching him with agitation on her face. She forced her eyes to watch his hands run the towel over his hair, and fought her reflex to follow his rippling muscles or the heavy appendages that were swaying at his movement. He took an inordinate amount of time to dry his hair that way. She wanted to roll her eyes, but did not want to be tempted to look down. 

Done with his effort to distract her, he fisted the towel to his side in one hand and stood in front of her in all his glory. Their eyes warring with each other. His daring her to look at all of him. Her eyes engaged in the stare down contest. This went on too long, but neither wanted to break silence nor concede to break eye contact first. 

Finally, Kylo decided moving around was more likely to get him the results he sought than plain full frontal nudity. He casually moved about the room and the refresher preparing for bed. 

She saw what he was doing, but it was far too early by her reckoning. It was only 1700 hours. If he meant to seduce her by going to bed before dinner, he was wasting his time. 

When he was ready to settle down, he walked over to where she sat on his side of the bed. Invading her space with his naked body, he said matter of factly, “Come on. Time for bed.” 

“No it isn’t. It is time to talk.” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“We can discuss it now, over dinner. I’m not going to bed hungry.” she said firmly.

He wanted to say something shitty, like “you’ve done it before and survived,” but he had a natural instinct for self preservation and somewhere deep in the part of him that was not angry, he knew that was why she insisted on food now.

“You haven’t eaten?” He feigned not knowing. It was even early for dinner, but he wanted to force intimacy with her, so bed was his first thought. 

“No, and you know that. It's only 1700 hours at most. We don’t usually eat until after 1800 hours. Order dinner and we will talk.”

“ Alright, I’ll order dinner. But only after I eat. Then we can talk while you eat. Fair?”

She looked at him like he was insane, “You are not making any sense. Did you get knocked in the head this afternoon? First you want to go to bed at 1700 and then you say you will eat before you order dinner. Are you alright?”

Genuinely getting concerned about him, she stood up and really looked at him checking for signs of injury.

“No, sweetheart. I said exactly what I mean. I’ll eat, then I’ll order  _ you _ dinner.” He put his hands on his hips, looking down at her. 

“I don’t understand you.” She finally said. 

“I know you don’t. Take off your clothes. I’ll show you what I mean.” 

At that she groaned. Of course, it was going to circle back to sex. It was what he has been driving at since his shower. “Nevermind.” she said, rolling her eyes and moving around to the other side of the bed. 

He smiled to himself at how entertaining she was, even though she didn’t know it. “Oh, you  _ are _ tired, then. Ok.” He went to pull the covers down for himself and climb in. She made a move for the covers. “What are you doing? You’re not ready for bed, yet.” 

She rolled her eyes at him again and made an effort to get in. He force pushed her back up as she tried to sit. “Hey!” she exclaimed.

“You’re not getting in this bed in your clothes. When have you ever gone to bed with clothes on? Take them off.” He rolled to his side to watch the fireworks that he knew were coming.

“Every day of my life until a month ago.” She answered tartly. “I don’t need to be naked. We aren’t going to be doing anything, trust me.” She said firmly.

“No clothes in our bed.” he said. 

_ Our bed _ , he said. Her heart leapt at the idea of them as a couple. Shaking herself mentally, she bristled. They are not a couple. She apparently had no say in things. 

“No, Kylo,  _ your _ bed. Apparently, I have no say in when or how I sleep here, so it is definitely not  _ my  _ bed or even  _ our _ bed.”

She stared him in the face as she grabbed the pillow and dropped it on the floor. He watched her sink to the cold floor, her head and body disappearing from view from his side of the bed.  _ Damn it, that backfired, _ he thought. He hoped she would at least tussle with him to get into the warm bed and next to him. It would have been pleasurable for them both, but she is being stubborn, again. He was trying to remember why he found that attractive. He should have known the prospect of a little discomfort would not move her.  _ Fine _ , he thought, killing the light. He reached out with the force and yanked her pillow out from under her and into his hand, cradling it in his arms and rolling over. He had the satisfaction of hearing a small yelp of surprise and her head softly thump the floor. 

In the dark and not even remotely tired, Rey’s mind worked overtime.  _ He is impossible _ , she seethed. Sleeping on the floor should remind her that she is a prisoner. She wished the room was smaller. She might not be so cold. She was not about to give him the satisfaction of trying for a blanket, so she curled up on herself and shut her eyes. It is as cold as Ach-To in the room, but drier. She could live with it.

Her thoughts drifted to the events of the day. Leia was seriously worried about her well being. Rey had a child like hope that Leia worried for her as a mother would. Her heart twisted at the thought that Leia’s concerns were more about the Resistance and how bad the situation looks.  _ Maybe that is how Kylo feels?  _ Rey wondered to herself. Would Leia have prefered she was treated as a prisoner than Kylo’s mistress? Rey had been treated as Kylo’s prisoner before. This was far preferable. Of course, only because she had feelings for him. If she didn’t, she might prefer being a prisoner. She imagined Hux treating her as Kylo did.  _ Uck _ , she instantly felt vomit rise in her throat in total revulsion. That must have been it. If Leia thought that was how she was being treated, she understood her protest at Rey being treated this way. 

Leia did all she could to get Rey released. Why did Kylo turn all of her offers down? He was rejecting everything just to spite his mother. People would die and worlds would suffer all just so he can upset his mother. The thought made Rey angry. And now she is stuck in the middle. A tool for him to use to humiliate Leia Organa. 

Or was he serious? Did he value her above all things? Above peace? Above his desire to win? He said he wanted them to marry. She took stock of her situation on the cold floor of his bedroom and snorted.  _ Some marriage proposal,  _ she thought scornfully. If this is any display of how valuable she is to him, she is unimpressed. She is back to the idea he is using her to get back at the Resistance. If that is the case, and he rejected every offer the Resistance had made to secure her release, Rey had to figure out how to get herself out of here. Staying would only hurt her more. She had fallen in love with a man who clearly did not love her. Staying any longer was not an option. 

____

Kylo could feel Rey’s pulsating life force from the floor on her side of the bed, and it was angry. That worried him. Why was she so upset? He had shown that she was precious to him, hadn’t he? He literally wouldn’t even trade her for his own mother! What more could a guy do? Rey was ridiculous to be angry. He knew she wanted peace, but he would not do it at the expense of giving Rey over to the Resistance. He would not part with her and he definitely was not going to return to the Resistance their most valuable weapon. The Resistance is dead, now. They knew it, his mother knew it, and Rey had to know that they were finished as a movement. He would have to continue the charm offensive and get her to come around. 

He had a long wait for him to be able to detect Rey sleeping. When he did, he put an additional force sleep on her to make sure she would not wake up when he picked her up, stripped her, and put her in bed beside him. 

As he settled in behind her in bed, he recalled scenes from his childhood of his parents’ tumultuous marriage. There was a lot of fighting back then. His mother was always getting angry at his dad for something. To calm her down, Han always tried charm. As an adult, Kylo recognizes it as raw sexuality now. Han would let her harangue him into their quarters, then it would get very quiet.  _ Yes, that is how to handle an angry woman _ , Kylo smiled to himself.

But, squeezing his own angry woman tightly, he knew that did not last. Eventually, the yelling would start again with his parents. For a long time, Kylo blamed his mother for chasing Han off with all the yelling. As an adult, now Kylo is not so sure. He did not recall ever having a serious conversation with his father. It was always about adventures or the Falcon. Sure, his father had some wise things to say on occasion. “Just agree, Kid” he would say to Ben, with a playful eye roll. Han would say that about what to say when his mother was getting upset about things women get upset about, like responsibilities. But, whatever it was his father agreed to, Ben was pretty certain Han did not mean it and never saw it through. He honestly could not recall his father sticking around long enough. Kylo recalled him being a fun presence, who inevitably brought a lot of yelling with him in the short amount of time he stuck around. 

Kylo was confused. His instinct told him to use sex to get her over her huffiness and make her agreeable to marry him and stay. But recalling his parents' marriage, what little he could recall of it, he was not sure that would work. It didn’t for his Father. 

Kylo thought about what he really wanted. He wanted Rey. He loved her. He could not have picked a better mate than the one the force brought him. She was perfect for him and she felt it, too. He knew it. If the world knew that she was a Palpatine, she was a social equal as well. Honestly, she was superior to him. She was Emperor Palpatine’s granddaughter, a powerful Sith. Her bloodline was pure, which is more than Kylo can say for himself. Together as a force dyad, they are the most powerful beings in the galaxy. They would have powerful children. His legacy would be secured with her as his wife. 

_ Just agree, Kid _ . he heard in his head in his father’s voice. _ Agree to what _ , he wondered. Rey said she wanted to talk. He would start there. He kissed her hair and breathed deep. He was where he wanted to be. He needed to ensure that she wanted to be there with him. 

____

Rey felt warm and protected as consciousness returned. She wiggled into the warmth behind her. The wall of warmth behind her was firm and solid. She rubbed a little against it like she had every morning since she was taken captive by him. Every morning he would tease her and enter her from behind to languidly wake up together, ending in a vigorous fucking and a shower. She started to feel his hand go between them to adjust himself to line up with her increasingly wet pussy. She felt his tip, already wet, dragging across her warm pussy lips, starting to split her open. She started to tip back her hips to allow him inside her when she became fully awake and looked around.

She was in bed. She looked under the covers, knowing full well she was naked, too. Her hips had stopped moving, but his hadn’t, so she was getting bumped into from behind by him. He nuzzled her hair like he had every morning for a month. She was up now and all of yesterday was back in her brain and she was not having it. She shoved him with her shoulder to get him off of her and laid on her back, crossing her arms over the covers clamping them down.

Staring up at the ceiling, out of the corner of her eye she saw him figure out she was still pissed off and rub his face in realization. 

“Alright,” he said, wearily, “You want to talk, let’s talk.” ‘

She looked at him incredulously, got up and walked casually to the refresher and closed the door. “Damn it” he said. 

He tried to follow her in, but he found it all firmly shut. Fine, he would let her be angry. He deserved that. 

He waited patiently for her to talk to him all day. He triggered the retractable sofa in the main quarters and table so they could sit somewhere other than the bed and give each other space. He tried to get her to participate in ordering food to no avail. She was giving him the silent treatment. He tried not to get angry about it. He would let her have her quiet rebellion. He could wait it out until she was ready.

  
___

This went on for two days and it was trying his patience. He had even volunteered that her friends were no longer in custody. She looked surprised, then suspicious. She clearly wanted to ask more questions, but didn’t. She was not going to engage him, still. 

He wished he had not locked away his lightsaber, because after the first day he itched to tear up his entire quarters with it. For a split second he even thought opening that drawer would have been worth it. He envisioned the vicious lightsaber duel that would accompany opening that drawer. Looking at her angry beautiful face, his bloodlust was fleeting. He wanted to fix this, not destroy it.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” He finally said, peevishly.

No response. 

“Alright, if you don’t want to discuss it, at least tell me what you want.” He yelled.

She did not flinch from the terrible noise he made. She waited several hours before she said quietly, “Let me go.”

He started at the sound of her voice, but when comprehension struck him his heart squeezed painfully. He looked at her, betrayed. She is out of her mind. Fuck her. 

He stood abruptly and got his cloak and mask. “Let you go.” He murmured to himself.

He went to the door of his quarters to exit. His anger on a tight leash. He threw over his shoulder, “Unless you figure out how to make me less angry that I am right now, there won’t be a Resistance left to go back to. I’ll see to that, personally.”

He got the reaction he was looking for. He left with the vision of her look of horror burned into his mind.

____


	5. Dog Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo take to the air.

  
“Where are they?” Kylo went to the bridge of the Finalizer, looking for blood. 

“The Resistance? They have made a few pathetic goes at supply lines on these planets, but they have not done a substantial attack since their attack on the Supremacy. Intelligence reports suggest they simply do not have the manpower to be a meaningful opposition, and likely will not be for several years. While I had my doubts, it is as you suggested. Taking their Jedi was a crippling blow to morale and their recruitment.” General Pryde pointed to the star chart of recent hits. They were a light jump away and Kylo was sorely tempted.

“Find one of their nests and put us in orbit there. We’ll remind what is left of the Resistance the consequences of defying the First Order.” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” General Pryde began preparations to remove the Finalizer to one of the nearest resistance bases. “I will send target locations to the docking bay.”

_ Excellent _ , Kylo thought. He took two of his best pilots with him to begin their assault 

preparations.

\-------

Rey saw the movement of stars outside of Kylo’s grand chamber window. They had entered hyperspace and she knew why. Kylo intended to hit the Resistance out of anger with her. Well, she had anger of her own and she would not allow him to do that. 

She seethed inside. Walking to the chamber door, she let her fury fly. With an enormous bang she blew the door clean off. It took his two guards with it, smashing them and the door against the corridor wall. Anyone she came across on her way to Kylo were tossed up against the corridor ceiling and then dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. 

Rey felt her way through the force. Kylo’s pulsing anger was a beacon beckoning her to him and she followed it. It took her to the hanger. She arrived in time to see him and two other fighters lift off to a nearby planet. Grabbing the nearest fighter pilot heading to a tie fighter, Rey tossed him off his ladder and into the storm troopers trying to intercept her. 

She was inside and taking off before they could stop her. She was in hot pursuit of Kylo with the intent to save her friends.

\-----

“Sir, the Jedi has commandeered a Tie fighter and is headed your way.” The flight deck radioed Kylo.

Kylo was in a Silencer Tie class fighter, the last of the prototypes in his fleet. He looked around in his field of view and was unable to locate her. As they entered the planet’s atmosphere, Kylo radioed the two fighter pilots that accompanied him, “I’ll take care of her. You two proceed with your run. You’re hitting the Resistance fleet and nothing more.”   
  


“Copy that.” they radioed back. The Resistance began anti-aircraft fire from positions on the ground.

Swooping down, the two First Order fighters and Kylo proceeded to hit the Resistance fleet as it sat on their makeshift tarmacs in hopes to deter them from taking to the air. A side tarmac was able to launch a couple of fighters before the rest of the fleet was permanently grounded. 

Breaking off, Kylo rounded back to intercept Rey. He sent out his feelings through the force, but was met with a wall of her rage as she barrelled down on him. “Rey” He said out loud in a warning tone, as if he was trying to calm her down. The closer she got to the Resistance base, the more likely it was that she would be hit by friendly fire, First Order or Resistance. He needed to stop her approach.

Rey saw him flying at her and she narrowed her eyes at him, continuing her course despite him coming straight for her. 

“No…” He got closer, “no…” he got closer, “ _ NO _ …” it became clear to him that she was not going to move out of her way for anybody.

At the last moment, he dove away from her as she barreled right past him, breaking atmosphere with an enormous sonic boom. 

She zipped past the oncoming Resistance fighters as she took shots at the Tie fighters during one of their ground runs. 

“Hold the anti-aircraft fire, damn it!” Leia ran into the control center. The call to cease fire went out to position and the big guns stopped. Leia looked at the command screen and then shut her eyes. Something was not right in the force. She could feel it.

Shaking her head, he reached out with her feelings. She could sense Rey in the sky...and Ben. “Is Poe airborne?” She asked.

“Yes, ma’am. He is in Gold Leader One position.” control tower reported back.

“Tell him to leave for Rendezvous Point Delta. We evacuate. There are too many soft targets on the ground. We are too exposed here. Give the signal to retreat and evacuate.” Leia left the bridge to command the evacuation. She wasn’t sure why Rey was in the sky, but she had no time to figure it out right now.

Poe received the signal to retreat and evacuate. “What? We can take these guys out!” Looking around, Poe spotted a Tie fighter and gave chase, “I’ll keep them busy while we evacuate!” 

Rey saw a sharp maneuver from a Resistance fighter in her peripheral as she chased one of Kylo’s Tie fighters. She knew it was Poe, but there was no way she could signal him from where she was. She hoped he figured out that a Tie firing on another Tie indicated that she was Resistance. 

Rey’s Tie fighter started taking on friendly fire from Poe as she hailed fire down on one of Kylo’s companion fighters. Maneuvering to avoid Poe’s fire, Rey shook her head. “I’m on your side, you idiot!” She said out loud. Rey was too busy to scan for the Resistance channel they were using.

Kylo had buzzed Rey to redirect her, but she would not be deterred. Doing a 180 degree flip to turn back around, Kylo caught sight of Rey being targeted by Resistance fire. He panicked for a second as he saw the gunfire blaze past her, but the panic immediately gave way to deadly intent. 

Poe felt his ship get rocked by a direct hit. It took out part of his wing and his ship immediately started to plummet towards the earth. He looked to the side and saw Kylo Ren’s trademark ship roar past him. Poe ejected and headed for the ground. Parachuting to safety. 

Kylo watched his own fighters avoid direct fire from Rey. “Sir, what do we do?” They said in panic.

“Let the Resistance retreat and pick off their fighters as they take off. We’ll send troopers down to pick up surviving prisoners who are unable to evacuate.” 

Rey doggedly pursued the Tie fighter pilots. They tried to outmaneuver and avoid her shots, but one got hit and had to parachute down to the surface.

_ Rey. Stop! I’ll call off the attack, but I need you to stop. _ Reaching out through the Force, Kylo tried to reason with her. 

_ Go back to your ship and I’ll stop. _ She communicated back, but Kylo felt her intent. She was not going to return with him.

  
_ Oh no. You are not going to leave me!  _ He warned.

Rey knew what she had to do. She took another shot at his remaining Tie fighter and then took off after him. Looking over her shoulder, saw the fighter’s parachute open, then returned her deadly gaze towards Kylo.

Kylo and Rey entered into a tight dog fight above the ground. “What in the hell?” Poe said out loud as he ran back toward the evacuating base. The entire base’s evacuation slowed as they were trying to figure out why the Tie fighter had turned on its master. 

“What is everyone standing around for?” Leia shouted, “Evacuate! The code was given, now  _ move! _ ” Poe, jogging towards her in his flight suit, looked at her and pointed to the sky, the silent question in the air for her to explain what they are all watching. “You, too!” She shouted in response and went about evacuating herself.

Neither Kylo nor Rey wanted to mortally wound the other. They danced around the other in a tight ballet attempting to wing the other without colliding. 

Both were livid with the other, but Rey’s anger won out. With a final blast, she tore through his wing and sent his plan into a flat spin towards the ground. Rey pulled up and away to turn back and watch him eject from his aircraft and parachute to the ground. Rey’s heart felt like it was sinking with him as he went. 

Finding the Resistance wavelength, Rey radioed into their command tower, “This is Rey. Resistance is cleared to evacuate. Please send rendezvous point coordinates.”

“Rey! It is you!” Finn said enthusiastically. The entire command tower gave a cheer at her triumphant return.

“Finn! I’ve missed you. I’ve grounded Kylo on the planet’s surface. Let’s go now before they pick him up and give chase.”

“We evacuate in 3 min people! Move!” Finn directed to the remaining tower crew. Turning to the radio one last time, “Rey, sending those coordinates now. Meet you there.” Finn had the tower give Rey the coordinates as their last command, then blasted the tower control panel as they left the room. 

The Resistance and Rey left the planet and jumped to lightspeed as Kylo watched from the surface. They were off to their rendezvous point and safety from the First Order, for now.

______


	6. Changed States

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey comes to grips with her flight from Kylo Ren and Kylo's spies uncover new information.

Landing at the Black Spire Ruins on Batuu, a long ago abandoned Rebel base, Leia disembarked her transport to see a teary Rey waiting for her. The women looked at each other for a while, then ran and embraced the other as long separated mother and daughter. Rey’s hug was a little firm for her old master, but Rey’s quiet sob at the embrace kept Leia’s arms around her and let her have her moment of grief and joy. Both women quietly hugged as the Resistance bustled around them.

“There, there.” Leia said, tenderly. Feeling the confused emotions of Rey, Leia let her have her quiet cry. 

“I left.” Rey said, sounding a little stunned. Her voice cracked a little from the strength of her emotions. Her heart ached to have left, but she knew she had no choice. Now that her fury had abated, her feelings of loss of her forcebond mate threatened to consume her.

“Oh, Rey.” Leia cried inside for the pain Rey was feeling, but a small tear escaped the tight control on her emotions. She loved this girl. She had shared her knowledge and motherly protection with her. Deep down, she shed a tear for her son and all of the hopes she had for him that were bound up and burned by his actions. Rey had hope for him, but even Rey had given up on him. “We will find you quarters and you can mourn in private. Ok, sweetheart?”

Hearing that endearment, ‘sweetheart’, made Rey’s heart squeeze painfully. She hugged her love’s mother even tighter and sobbed. All Rey could do was nod her head quickly and take some deep breaths to calm down. “Its ok, General. I’ll be ok. I would prefer to keep busy for now.”

With understanding, Leia pulled back and gave her a light squeeze of her shoulders to help Rey collect herself with some much needed reassurance. Rey nodded and gave a wipe of her face to clear tears, signaling she was ready to put her emotion aside to help get work done to resettle the base. 

Both women took a big simultaneous sigh and set to work.

\-------------------

_On the Finalizer_

Kylo Ren was looking over the reports from their latest encounter with the Resistance. He relished tearing through the Resistance soldiers. He had made it a point to be present for every attack on a Resistance target since she left, about 4 months ago. Every time they made their presence known, his retribution was punishing. Let them suffer as he did. He wanted them all to hurt. Rey chose to return to them. To _her._ He wanted an opportunity to rip apart _her_ favorite pilot, but his entanglements with the Resistance were limited to small scale skirmishes over important supply lines. 

Rey’s return to the Resistance boosted their recruitment for a few months, but appeared to have tapered off. _Good_. Kylo hoped his relentless pursuit of them contributed to the reluctance of would-be volunteers. He hoped he whittled their numbers down to a handful of followers _._ If he made them suffer enough, he’d bring _her_ to her knees. _Her_ and Rey. They can’t ignore their dire situation forever. He’d make sure the few fools that dared try to re-supply them didn’t return, or if they did they would go back empty handed. 

General Pryde’s reports were encouraging. Recruitment for the Resistance was down and the support they received from the middle and outer rim systems was at an all time low. The Resistance was starved. Starved for support, people, supplies, and food. Their raids were increasingly desperate. 

Kylo Ren was meeting with his top advisors in the command deck’s conference room. He was reviewing Pryde’s reports and planning their next moves when an analyst interrupted to hand Pryde an urgent communication. Pryde’s eyes immediately shot to Kylo Ren after viewing the accompanying holovid. Re-reading the communication, Pryde approached the Supreme Leader with a shrewd look. 

“The Jedi has been spotted by some spies in the Outer Rim world of Axxila. She has been negotiating with a local farming community. Supreme Leader, I think you should see this…”

Pryde put the datapad in front of Kylo Ren and watched for his reaction. Kylo Ren stood abruptly from the conference table at what he saw.

“What is this?” Kylo Ren replayed the hologram several times. "Is this today's?" He demanded to know. 

"Yes, Supreme Leader. About 6 hours ago."

It showed Rey talking to a group of people, and as she turned to leave her profile showed what appeared to be a very pronounced abdomen. "Is she...?" He asked, unsteadily.

“That is our belief, Supreme Leader. She appears to be heavily pregnant.”

Kylo Ren was speechless. All he could do was hunch over the datapad and replay the holovid over and over. “How far along does she appear to be?” 

Looking up, Kylo Ren surveyed the room full of men, who were in turn looked at each other without an answer. _D_ _amn!_ Kylo Ren thought in frustration. This was not the first time he wished he had listened to his advisory board that suggested his leadership be more integrated. “Well??? Someone get me a female physician!” The room was a flurry of murmurs and activity.

“Is the Jedi still on Axxila?” He asked as he paced the room. 

“We believe so, Supreme Leader. The accompanying reports say the Resistance has still not taken a consignment of food supplies.” 

“Get us just outside of Axxila’s orbit. I want the element of surprise. Draft up an operation to take all Resistance personnel prisoner, especially the Jedi. I want them all alive!” 

Kylo Ren’s bearing compelled people to move out of his way as he exited the room with a “send the physician to my quarters!” as his parting command. 

\------

In his quarters, Kylo’s mind raced. Was it true? Was she really pregnant? She had been gone for 4 months. Was the child his? His mind was dark with the idea of Rey getting close to the _General’_ s favorite pilot or the escaped stormtrooper, FN2187. He lost his breath in panic at the thought. Taking a deep breath, he refused to give those thoughts headspace. He needed answers. He was going to go crazy without them.

The physician Kylo requested arrived. He beckoned her to him and handed her the datapad with the holovid on it. “Is this woman pregnant and can you tell me about how far along?” He began to pace frantically. 

The physician looked at the holovid for a moment. “It is hard to tell, Supreme Leader. The video is not of the greatest quality and she has a loose top on with a flowing draped shawl of some kind that obscures much of the area. But I’d say that she looks around six months pregnant or thereabouts.” Looking closer, the physician voiced her suspicion, "This looks like the Jedi..."

He was lost in his own thoughts and ignored her comment. “But she can’t be six months pregnant. She was a virgin until 5 months ago.” He said to himself out loud, perplexed.

“It's only an estimate, Supreme Leader. Many factors can contribute to the presentation of a pregnancy. All I can tell you is that she appears to be in the early stage of her third trimester.” she said, handing the datapad back to him.

“Factors?" He looked up at her. His ominous dark mask looking directly at her for answers. The physician felt instant pity for the woman to be the subject of such intense scrutiny by the Supreme Leader. 

"Yes. For instance, scale is hard to detect from that holovid. She may be small and the child very large or she may be carrying multiple."

"Multiple? Like twins?” His attention narrowed on the holovid again.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” she said. 

“Twins...” He said, distractedly under his breath. His mind whirled. Is this evidence that they are his? 

Without finesse, Kylo asked quickly "Will you be able to tell who the father is? Would you be able to tell me if it is...me?"

Trying to mask her shock, as she looked into the dark helmet of Kylo Ren, with its Kintsugi marbling in red. She couldn't imagine the menacing black figure of the Supreme Leader containing a sexual being, although she had heard rumors. Clearing her throat, she said in as cool and professional tone she could manage, "As long as we have a genetic profile of the putative father. I will need to a genetic sample from you, Supreme Leader. It shouldn't take long once we have that and a sample from the woman."

"Good. Do what you have to do." He put the datapad with the holovid down on the table with a sense of finality. “You’ll be attached to my entourage from now on and accompany me when we deploy to Axxila. We will be taking this woman into custody and you will attend to her. I expect you to examine her and give me a full report on her and the baby’s health.” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Report to General Pryde. We should be arriving within the next few hours.” 

\-----


End file.
